ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:3 Lindsay
Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:17 PM Lindsay is walking away from the school looking at her shadow as she walks. It’s changing shapes in a variety of ways. Demon, dragon, raven, and more. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:19 PM "Lindsey!" Nathan comes up to her waving, he crushes her in a hug. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:22 PM Lindsay freezes for a moment, then realizes who is hugging her. “Nathan? Nathan!” She hugs back, her gem probably digging into him. “Panthea said you were here!” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:24 PM Nathan doesn't know what she says while hugging him. When he let's her go he asks, "Did you say something? I wasn't looking." He gestures as he talks Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:26 PM Lindsay giggles a little. “Just good to see you. I mean, what is a witch without her coven?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:27 PM Nathan grins, "So you talked with Panthea?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:29 PM Lindsay nods, expression a bit sadder. “Yeah, she told me about Gabe and... and Jess.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:30 PM Nathan looks down, "We won't lose anyone else." He looks back up, "I won't let it happen." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:33 PM Lindsay smiles viciously. “Don’t worry, I’m working on something special for that asshole.” The area around them seems to eat darker. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:37 PM Nathan nods, "Are you doing okay?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:38 PM Lindsay starts to say something, but stops herself. She forces a smile. “Yeah! I’m ok. Just bummer out cause I can’t get any good herbs or flowers here and my roommate is stingy.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:40 PM Nathan shakes his head, "Don't believe you." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:41 PM Lindsay huffs. “I’m angry, ok? But I am glad I’m not alone. So let’s not talk about jess, ok?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:42 PM Nathan nods, "So stingy roommate?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:43 PM “Yeah. He can make any plant he knows but won’t make me a few that I need. I even asked very nicely~!” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:47 PM Nathan laughs, "I doubt your nicely and other peoples are the same." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:48 PM “So mean,” she pouts. “Though I guess it hasn’t all been bad since I got here.” She seems to hum to herself. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:52 PM "What did you do?" Nathan teases Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 9:54 PM “Don’t you mean who?” She giggles. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:00 PM Nathan makes a sound between a groan and a laugh, "Who?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:03 PM “Panthea’s got a pretty neat room,” lindsay says instead of answering. “I didn’t get to meet her roommate though.” She’s grinning like she got away with murder. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:05 PM Nathan looks fake scandalized, "You put your evil little fingers on one of our own?" He jokes Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:06 PM Lindsay tries to look innocent. “Of course not! Why, I would never do such a thing. I would have to be some kind of witch to do that!” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:09 PM "What am I suppose to do if you hurt her? Both of you are like family!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:12 PM Lindsay frowns. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t do that. Not to her or any of you guys.” She sighs. “I promise on this.” She puts a hand to her gem. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:16 PM Nathan nods, "I trust you." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:19 PM Lindsay smiles. It’s genuine. “Good! It feels nice to have friends around!” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:20 PM Nathan grins, "Same!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:22 PM Lindsay let’s the light return around them, her gem glowing as it releases it. “Meet anybody you want to have some fun with, yet? I can’t be the only one.” She has a teasing grin on her face. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:22 PM "Haven't been here long enough." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:25 PM Lindsay nudges him. “I can help you out. I’ll make you a love potion. Really it’s just my moms tea, but it works the same way.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:26 PM "I'm really fine." Nathan seems uncomfortable Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:28 PM Lindsay laughs a little. “Ok ok. So have you seen any of the others? How’s Ryland?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:29 PM "He's upset about Gabe." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:31 PM Lindsay nods. “Yeah, I can understand.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:33 PM Nathan frowns, "We need to all get together. Maybe we can make a club?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:35 PM Lindsay smiles. ”I like that idea!” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:37 PM "Let's do it!"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:40 PM “Alright! I’ll let panthea know.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:56 PM Nathan stretches, "We gotta stick together!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:57 PM Lindsay nods. “Oh, so I think I saw Svar somewhere. Hard to miss, really.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:58 PM "Becca is here. Havent seen her though." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 10:59 PM “Anyone else?” Lindsay counts the ones she knows on her hand. “Ryland, panthea, Svar, Becca, you, me.....” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:01 PM "I think that's all of us that came." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 11:04 PM Lindsay smiles earnestly. “A lot more than I expected, at least.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:04 PM Nathan nods Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 11:06 PM “Want to ask those of us in class 1 and me get class 4? Then we can figure out the club.” May 23, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:05 PM "I'll get Becca and you can get Svar out of class 2."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:28 PM “It’s a plan!” She smiles and makes shadows of smiley faces on the ground. “Lots of friends in one place seems nice.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:31 PM Nathan nods and grins Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:37 PM “Well, I’m off to go be all nice and help my roommate out.” She starts to head her own way. “I’ll see you around Nathan. And tell Panthea i would like to spend some more quality time together, will you?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 7:03 PM "Sure thing." Nathan waves and turns to walk away Category:Roleplay Category:Lindsay Roleplay Category:Nathan Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay